Ubiquitous mobile communications devices, such as cellular phones, pagers, tablet devices, wearable devices, and personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), have made it easier to reach a user regardless of the user's location. As long as the user has network connectivity, e.g., via Wi-Fi, satellite, or cellular networks, he or she is able to receive calls. But, there can be times when a user misses a call because interacting with the mobile device is inconvenient or impossible. If a user is performing a task that requires both hands, or complete focus of the user, then the user may not be able to interact with the mobile device to pick up a call. For example, if a user is driving a vehicle when the mobile device rings, then it is unsafe for the user to pick up the call.
Although there are currently some solutions that allow a user to use a mobile device without having to physically hold the mobile device, these solutions still require the user to interact with the mobile device. For example, one solution provides a headset or a speakerphone function so that the user driving a vehicle does not have to hold the mobile device during a call. However, the user is still required to interact with the mobile device to pick up the call and thereafter activate the headset/speakerphone.
Another solution can be the use of a hands-free Bluetooth headset or an integrated Bluetooth functionality included in the vehicle. But, even with these solutions, the user has to at least press one button to pick up the call. This can lead to unsafe driving, particularly when the user is driving in rocky terrain, crowded streets, bad weather, roads with potholes, narrow lanes under construction, or any other road/environmental conditions that requires the undivided attention of the driver. Accordingly, there is a need for systems that allow drivers to pick up calls while driving a vehicle without compromising their safety.